


The Goodbye Kisses

by WarmthOfRain



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 4+1, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Inspired by Shadowhunters (books), Just Get Married Already, Just general feeeels, Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane being a cutiepie, Malec, Malec Fluff, Not Betaed, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Talk, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enagaged, fiance Alec Lightwood, fiance Magnus Bane, im shit with tags so idk, oneshot type of thing, oneshotkindofthing, romantic, smooches, some smutty innuendos, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: The 4 times Alec kissed Magnus goodbye and the one time he didn't (and look what happened).//Not beta-read, so I'm (sadly) responsible for all the mistakes x
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Clary Fairchild, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Herondale, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fairchild/Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	The Goodbye Kisses

_One._

Magnus was determined not to open his eyes. It was that moment in the morning, when your body has woken up, but you refuse to acknowledge it, so you keep your eyes closed in hopes that sleep will once again envelope you in its calming embrace. 

Obviously, that didn’t quite work. Magnus was used to being woken up at early hours by now, the last few weeks he had done exactly that - being the High Warlock was exhausting, but he loved it, still. Being able to help downworlders is what he signed up for and he was grateful for it. It was just a LOT of work, sometimes. 

The hours he’d had for sleep were cutting scarce and so they were for his boyfriend, who woke even earlier than he did. It must’ve been around 5, when Alec shuffled out of bed to get ready and get to the Institute for 6 am. 

Magnus still kept his eyes shut, listening to the shuffling around of his shadowhunter, quiet and barely making any noise. He felt the corner of his mouth tugging upward. Alec always tried his best not to wake him up, even though it only got Magnus like half an hour extra sleep-time. It was incredibly thoughtful of Alec either way.

He could feel the bed dip when Alec sat on the edge of it. Magnus’ back was towards him, so he laid still and waited. Pretended to be asleep. 

He could feel Alec hovering over him, his hand going over him and laying on Magnus’ stomach, the blanket shielding the warlock from the skin-on-skin touch. Magnus wasn’t very content with that fact, but he remained still, the smile on his lips suppressed now. 

Alec’s breathing was even, when he leaned over to kiss Magnus on the cheek. It was the lightest of touches, this early in the morning. It was so silent in the room, Magnus couldn’t even hear the bustling of New York. He knew, though, if he’d stick his toes out from underneath the blanket, he would shiver with cold. The windows, he was sure, were covered with the slightest layer of frost, signalling the end of autumn and the start of winter.

Alec’s lips were warm, though. They skimmed over his cheek and went to his neck and Magnus couldn’t pretend anymore, he hummed in content, the smile spreading on his face. 

“I’m going, my love.” Alec said, quiet, like he was whispering a secret to him.

Magnus turned then, lazily, his hand going to grip Alec’s waist. He was in his gear already, the black attire Magnus had come to love now. His hand slid down and rested on the thigh holster, where Alec kept his dagger. Another one went inside his boot. The bow came later and the seraph blades were the last to complete his gear. Magnus knew by heart every gadget, every weapon that went along with the ‘shadowhunter on duty’ mode. 

Magnus didn’t open his eyes. Sometimes, he did, and sometimes he didn’t. Sometimes, it was better not to, because when he saw his boyfriend, he wouldn’t want him to leave. Sometimes, it was better to let the tender kisses linger, until he heard the door close and opened his eyes, to find himself alone in the room. 

Alec’s lips hovered over his own and he could feel the hot breath on them. His heart beat in his chest, yelling at him to grab his boyfriend and never let him leave the bed. He lay still.

Alec pressed the softest of kisses on his lips, sliding over them, pecking him tenderly for at least three times before he pulled back a little. “I love you.” he mumbled against Magnus’ lips and the warlock smiled that little smile.

“I love you.” he replied, his voice tired and hoarse, but just as soft as the kisses Alec gave to him.

Magnus could feel Alec’s hand skim across his own stroking the back of Magnus’ hand. And then it was gone, the bed dipped and the warmth of Alec next to him was gone.

He could hear the shadowhunter move around, putting on his leather jacket and his boots. When the front door clicked closed, soft and quiet, Magnus listened.

The silence was more defeaning than before, but in his mind he replayed the three words Alec always said to him before he left. He imagined Alec’s lips on his skin, like they never left. It had become somewhat of a ritual. Alec always kissed Magnus goodbye, the ‘I love you’ handing in the air even as the shadowhunter had long left their home.

Magnus finally opened his eyes, meeting the ceiling and sighed. He had to get up and get to work. 

His hand lay on the empty spot next to him as he, once more, imagined that Alec had never left.

//

_Two._

“At three a.m? That’s ridiculous!” Magnus complained, when Alec took off his boots, spreading mud all over the carpet.

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus banished it all, eyes still on his boyfriend, who looked apologetic. “I know, I know. But I don’t make the rules. They need me to welcome the representatives from England, and it’s 8 a.m for them at that time.”

“Not yet.” Magnus mumbled, plopping down on the couch and tucking his legs under him. 

Alec seemed puzzled as he stopped in the middle of taking off his jacket. “Come again?”

Magnus exhaled, sending a small smile to his boyfriend. Alec looked just as exhausted as he did, though he hid it even better than Magnus did. The dark circles under his eyes were visible even from here, though. And Magnus was pretty sure Alec was eating irregularly. He had to text Clary and Isabelle constantly, to make sure he was eating his lunch.

“I said, you don’t make the rules _yet._ ” Magnus said.

Alec gave him a soft look, a small smile spreading on his face. It made Magnus’ stomach do a flip. Alec’s smiles were rare when they had first met, but with Magnus, they seemed to multiply. And then, he seemed to be smiling constantly. Jace once said to Magnus, that he made that happen. Magnus hadn’t believed him, not until he saw it with his own eyes, observing his shadowhunter from the sides.

When Alec talked to other shadowhunters, or his siblings, he would have this face of determination. Stern and authoritative. When Magnus was in the same room, that look would falter from time to time, Alec’s eyes finding Magnus across the room, the same small smile placed on his lips.

“Have I told you recently, how incredibly grateful I am, that you never seemed to give up on believing in me?” Alec said, moving towards the couch. It was about 9 p.m and Alec had to get to sleep, so he would look at least a little rested for the London Institute representatives.

When Alec sat down next to Magnus, the warlock instantly curled to his side and Alec’s strong arms lifted him, placing him onto his lap determinedly. Magnus let his head fall onto Alec’s shoulder, inhaling the night air - the rain, the sweat and musk of his last hunt. It was all so Alec. Magnus felt his eyelids flutter close.

“You haven’t, but I know it anyways. And it’s not as if that will ever change. One day, you’ll be the one making all the rules, changing the world, making it a better place.”

Magnus could feel Alec hand in his hair, stroking it lightly and he relaxed into him. “I don’t know about that.” Alec mumbled.

Magnus pulled back a little, his eyes finding Alec’s. He’d always been mesmerized by the blue in them, but there was something else. One thing that always stood out in Alec’s eyes was the flicker of hope. The hope that one day, everything they’d ever talked about would be true.

“Darling, it’s a good thing I have enough faith in you for the both of us. You’ve already changed the world so much, Alexander Lightwood, don’t stop now.” 

Magnus let his hands go to Alec’s cheeks and the blue orbs stared back at him with raw emotion. Magnus knew his glamour was down, but that was no news to him anymore. He never even thought about it, when Alec was around. More than once, Alec had almost insisted that he keep it down. That he’d show his true self when he was with Alec.

The first time that had happened, Magnus had wished he could stay in the moment, with Alec, forever. Now, he wished there’d be more of those moments, too many to wish to stay in one of them in particular, but rather hoping that he wouldn’t have to, since those moments would never disappear with Alec. 

“You are my world, you know that.” Alec said quietly, when Magnus’ ringed fingers stroked his cheeks. His bright eyes were looking up at Magnus, like they held all the answers. And to Magnus, they did.

“And you are mine.” Magnus replied, his voice just as quiet as Alec’s, keeping them in the serenity of their bubble, lingering, not wanting to let the moment pass and Alec to leave.

Magnus leaned down, placing his lips on Alec’s softly, kissing him for a long time.

When it was time for Alec to sleep, Magnus stayed on the couch, watching the stars blink in the night sky through the window. He sat there for what felt like hours and he didn’t even realize he’d dozed off, half-empty cup of tea on the coffee table. 

Only when he felt the soft touch of Alec’s hand on his cheek, he fluttered his eyelids open in confusion.

“What time is it?” he automatically asked, but Alec was kneeling next to him, smiling at him. His small smile made the crinkles at the corner of his eyes visible and Magnus longed to touch them with his fingers. 

“Early. I have to go, though.” Alec said mournfully and Magnus tried not to protest as Alec gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he stood.

Magnus watched with half-closed eyes as Alec took his jacket, patting it down and making sure he had his keys, even though he didn’t need them anymore. Magnus’ magic allowed Alec to enter whenever, even when the door was supposedly locked.

Alec looked back at him, towards the couch and Magnus smiled. The distance between them was too much, but Alec touched his own lips with his fingers.

“See you.” he said and Magnus touched his own when he watched Alec reach for the door.

“See you later, darling” Magnus replied, and then Alec was gone.

//

_Three._

Magnus was sure that he hadn’t had a hangover this bad for months. At least. Maybe even years. It was hard to keep track when you were an immortal warlock, with great alcohol tolerance. Until last night, that is.

He groaned as he turned on the bed, his legs tangled in the sheet and locking him in. “Get off.” he tried to say fiercely, but his voice was the weakest he’d ever heard it. It was quite embarrassing. 

Lucky for him, he wasn’t alone in his misery. Alec was laying on his back, half of the sheets on him, but most of his chest bared and he was looking at Magnus through hooded eyes. 

Normally, Magnus would appreciate the half-nakedness of Alec and probably would’ve already situated himself on top of him, keeping himself firmly in place until they were both spent, but right now, even moving his head seemed like a risk to his own life. 

“I’m not on you.” Alec said, his voice groggy. Magnus chuckled, but winced as his head pounded furiously. 

“I was talking to the blanket.” Magnus stated. He was never going to let Jace convince them that drinking on a Wednesday was a great idea. Nor was he ever going to take another shot from Simon. He was pretty sure Simon had (unintentionally) drugged them with something.

“Oh.” Alec said and then rolled to his side, looking at Magnus. “I know the blanket is being rude to you, but you do know that it’s an inanimate object and can’t talk back, right?”

Magnus slapped Alec arm, and then groaned. “I’m not ready for the sass right now. Also, why is the ceiling moving?”

Alec covered his eyes. “It’s too bright.”

Magnus decided they needed water. He snapped his fingers, making two water bottles appear between them. One of them fell right next to Alec’s bare stomach and since Magnus liked his water cold, Alec yelped when the bottle touched him.

“No yelling, shhhh.” Magnus said, pressing a finger on Alec’s lips. The shadowhunter glared at him.

Magnus uncapped the bottle and drank, feeling slightly better. He hadn’t even noticed how dry his throat had been. Alec was doing the same, and as Magnus watched, some of the water trickled down his chin to his chest. Magnus found Alec very fascinating at this point. Damn his hangover, keeping him from licking off the extra water on Alec’s skin.

“I know that look.” Alec said now, laying down the bottle. His eyes were both amused and exhausted. “We’re not having sex right now, Magnus. I’m dying over here.”

Magnus laughed, rubbing his temples. “Believe me, as much as I would love to, I don’t think I can move an inch.”

Alec sighed, tangling their legs together and settled his chin on top of Magnus’ head. He hummed, stroking Magnus’ side for a while, before he shuffled away.

“I’m going to make breakfast. You need greasy bacon.” 

Magnus hummed. “I think I have fallen in love with an angel. Oh, father, forgive me, for I have sinned.” he said dramatically. Alec snorted, reaching for his sweatpants.

“I don’t think Asmodeous would be very pleased, even though I’m no angel.” he said, his hands stretched above his head as he stood up. He was naked and Magnus found it glorious. He wished Alec hadn’t found his sweatpants.

“I beg to differ.” Magnus retorted. Alec’s laughter rang in his ears and even though he had a massive hangover, he didn’t mind. The sound of Alec laughing would always be one of his favorite sounds. That, and some other sounds only Magnus would get to hear.

He really had to stop thinking about sex. Alec bend over to put on his pants and Magnus made frustrated noise. “Stop, for the love of Raziel, stop.” 

Alec turned around, his pants hanging low on his hips and a smirk on his face. “What?” he asked innocently and Magnus glared at him from between his hands. 

“You’re making it hard to not have sex.” he said pointendly. Alec chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

“Later, I’m making breakfast.” and Alec removed himself from the bedroom, but not before his hand had slid under the blanket and made sure that Magnus was indeed, just as excited as he claimed to be. 

“That’s not fair!” Magnus yelled after him, as Alec strode towards the kitchen with a smug look on his face. 

Even though he had gone to the other room of their home, Magnus still marvelled at the fact that even now, Alec had kissed him goodbye. He couldn’t stay mad at Alec for teasing him.

Especially when he was planning a payback. 

//

_Four._

“Wait, did you say Friday? I think I have a client then.” Magnus said to the phone, balancing it between his ear and shoulder as he scribbled into his notebook.

 _“Magnus, it’s shopping Friday! You said you’d be here! I need those shoes!”_ Isabelle’s voice was not very pleasant at that moment.

Magnus shuffled around the office, looking for his other, other notebook, trying to determine if he did, in fact, have an appointment. The place was a mess. 

Weeks had gone by, trying to deal with the aftermath of the war, still, and advising downworlders whenever Alec couldn’t (or whenever someone failed to trust Alec, though Magnus always made it perfectly clear that you couldn’t have one’s trust without the other).

“Izzy, trust me, I’d love nothing more, I just have to check my schedule. God knows I need a break.”

Magnus plucked at a notebook on the shelf, making other things tumble down with hit, sheets of paper now covering the floor. He tapped his shoe on the wood impatiently, snapping his fingers. The papers flew back into place, but the notebook wasn’t the one he needed.

 _“You and me both. Speaking of which, how are you and my brother doing? It’s been hectic, and I know that can take a toll on a relationship.”_ Isabelle’s voice carried worry now, and Magnus’s features softened as his boyfriends sister was concerned for their well-being.

“We’re making it work. It’s been hard, but Alec’s really trying, and so am I. We manage to make free time for just us. Though, it’s been weeks since we went on an actual date.” Magnus said mournfully.

Isabelle hummed into the phone, just as Chairman Meow hopped onto Magnus’ cluttered desk. _“I could take some of the workload from Alec, give you a free weekend?”_ Isabelle suggested.

“Shoo.” Magnus said, waving at the cat. Chairman looked unimpressed. Magnus shook his head. “No, Iz, you have enough on your plate. We’ll be fine. I think we both have the Sunday off anyways.” 

He pushed Chairman, who gave a distressed ‘Meow’. Magnus stuck his tongue out to him and Chairman bared his teeth.

“Where in the fuck is that notebook!” Magnus finally lost his patience, the blue magic crackling from his fingers and his eyes flashing golden. Chairman plopped down onto the floor, startled, as the papers and other clutter flew around the room.

“Looking for this?” came a voice from the doorway and Magnus turned abruptly, the magic dying between his fingers, everything falling down onto the floor. Alec ducked a book as he entered the office.

He held out his hand, the familiar blue and white striped notebook in his grasp.  
“Isabelle, the world doesn’t deserve your brother.” Magnus said into the phone as he approached Alec. The shadowhunter blushed.

 _“I’ll say.”_ Izzy agreed on the other side and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, plucking the notebook from his hands. 

“Thank you, darling. You really are an angel.” he said and Alec rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him. “Mmm, and you smell so good. Did you just take a shower?” 

“Mhmm.” Alec mumbled, when he heard Magnus’ husky voice.

 _“I’m still here, lovebirds.”_ Isabelle said into the phone.

“Hey, Iz.” ALec mumbled, hiding his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. Magnus opened the notebook, while still embracing Alec.

“I’m free from 2. Make it 3 at the mall?” Magnus asked and heard Isabelle squeal in delight.

They said their goodbyes and Magnus ended the call, throwing both the phone and the notebook somewhere behind him, hearing them clutter to the floor. He thought he also heard Chairman hiss, but he focused on his boyfriend.

“I think you deserve a reward.” Magnus said thoughtfully, grazing his lips along Alec’s jawline. The shadowhunter’s hands stopped at his ass and Magnus felt Alec smile against his skin.

“Bedroom?” he asked and Magnus eyed the office. He snapped his fingers, making everything on the table slide to the floor with a flourish.

“Why waste a second?” Magnus replied and Alec’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he backed Magnus up against the edge of the desk.

When Alec left his office, it was past midnight. Magnus told him to go to sleep, since Magnus didn’t, for once, have an early morning, and thanks to Alec he didn’t get any work done. He wasn’t complaining, obviously.

“I just have a few papers to sort out, I won’t be long.” Magnus had said, kissing Alec and urging him to bed.

He was still in the dazed state of sleep when Alec re-entered his office in the early hours of the morning, Magnus’ head on his arms on the table. 

The shadowhunter maneuvered past all the things on the floor, still from last night, and leaned over to Magnus. This time, Magnus almost didn’t feel the kiss, he was so tired and asleep, but he would still hear the words brush against his ear.

“I love you.”

Magnus mustered what little strength he had to mumble “I love you” back. 

When he woke again, it was almost noon.

//

_Five._

Alec bumped into Izzy as he left the office, to go get lunch, partly because Clary had texted him, threatening to break his bow if he didnt, and partly because it was Taco Tuesday at the cafeteria. 

“Iz! I thought you were out with Simon.” he said and Isabelle blinked at him.

“What? No, I was with Magnus. He invited me shopping again, though it’s Tuesday. Is everything alright?” Isabelle asked.

Alec blinked. “I’m- Yes? Why wouldn’t it be?” he said, hesitatingly. 

Isabelle leaned onto the wall, her long hair cascading down from the side and Alec could count at least three shopping bags in her firm grip.

“Well, he usually wants to go shopping when he's upset, and he did seem a little sulking when we met up, but he told me nothing was wrong.” Isabelle said. “The Fridays are for shopping, so when he wants to do it in the middle of the week, I get suspicious.”

Alec sent her a confused glance, taking out his phone. The last message he’d sent to Magnus was _“I’ll be home at around 6. Miss u.”_

He frowned, seeing there was no reply. “Everything was fine when I left this morning.” he said.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “Okay, well, I’m sure it’s nothing.” she said then, patting his shoulder.

“Are you going to eat? Wait up, I’ll put these away and then join you.” she said, while clicking towards her bedroom in her heels. 

Alec sent another text. _“Magnus, are you home?”_

There were the three dots displayed and Alec sighed in relief. But when the reply came, he frowned.

_“Yes.”_

Usually, Magnus wasn’t that curt with him over text. Always with the emojis and kisses. 

_“Is everything okay?”_ he sent the text, trying to rack his brain. Had he said something? No, everything was fine the night before. Maybe he forgot something? It wasn’t his boyfriend's birthday, nor their anniversary. It wasn’t even Chairman’s birthday. At least, he was 89% sure it wasn’t. He never really knew when Chairman’s birthday was. 

_“Perfect.”_ came the reply. Alec frowned again. 

Then, there was another message. _“It’s your turn to bring dinner. Unless you forgot that, too.”_

Alec froze, staring down at the phone. So he had forgotten something. But what?

“Ready?” Izzy’s voice drifted to him and Alec looked up, the sheer panic probably visible in his eyes, as she gave her a confused look.

“I forgot something, that’s why Magnus is acting weird.” Alec filled her in, still trying to make himself remember. What could he have forgotten?

“Oh, what?” she asked, smiling now. 

“It’s not funny. I have no clue.” Alec said desperately, and Izzy was trying not to laugh.

“You can’t remember what you forgot? Oh, that’s bad. You know how Magnus gets.” she said then, clearly finding this amusing.

“Isabelle, come on, help me figure it out!” he said, when they walked down the hall. Isabelle clicked her tongue.

“Oh, for Raziel’s sake. Fine. Did you leave the coffee machine on? Forgot to shop for groceries? Forgot that it’s date night?” she asked and Alec mentally ticked the boxes.

“No, no and no. It’s not any of those things!” he threw up his hand, trying desperately to remember. 

When they got to the cafeteria, Jace was already there, Clary sitting next to him. She beamed them over, biting the taco she held in her hand. “Alec, hey!”

Alec nodded toward her, his face scrunched up in concentration. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jace asked, eyeing his brother. He waved a taco in front of Alec’s face, who was frozen like a statue.

“He forgot something and now Magnus is sulking. But he can’t remember what.” Isabelle informed them, stealing the taco from Jace’s hands.

“Hands off!” Jace exclaimed, but Clary set her hand on top of Jace’s, calming him. 

“Alec, did you forget Chairman’s birthday or something?” she asked, ignoring Jace’s glare.

“No. I’m pretty sure.” Alec said, sagging back in his chair. Clary gave him a sympathetic glance. Jace snorted. 

“Magnus is just being dramatic, that’s all.” the blonde said, going back to his plate. Clary sent him a glare and then settled back on Alec with a soft look. She reached to touch his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out and then you can make it okay again!”

Alec bit his lip, watching as they all ate, his appetite gone. He knew this wasn’t a big deal (probably), but it still ate him up inside. What could he have possibly forgotten? There wasn’t a lot of time between when they’d gone to sleep last night and when he’d left for the Institute at 6…

“Well, I have to train, unlike some.” Jace said, glaring at Alec who waved him off.

Jace started to leave, when Clary grabbed his sleeve. “Excuse me?” she said, her tone threatening. 

Jace looked sheepish, but leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. “That’s better. You may leave.” Clary said, amused and Jace waved to the rest of them, walking down the hall.

The light bulb in Alec’s head lit up. 

“I forgot to kiss him goodbye this morning!!!” he exclaimed so loud, the other shadowhunters around them looked up in question. Alec shot up from his seat.

“Thank you!” he said, hugging Clary, while Isabelle shook her head in amusement. “Magnus is sulking ‘cause you didn’t kiss him goodbye? He is such a drama queen.” she said, biting into the toast on her plate, while eyeing Jace’s leftover taco.

Clary slid the plate towards her, while beaming at Alec. “Well, go kiss him goodbye then!”

Alec went to retrieve his jacket from his room but froze at the doorway. He had to have something to apologize with. He knew Magnus, and he would not let go that easily. Alec needed leverage. 

He stopped by at Magnus’ favorite Chinese place, hoping he hadn’t had lunch yet. Then, he went into the bookstore that his mom kept. 

“Alec, darling!” Maryse exclaimed, seeing him. She came over, hugging him tight and Alec hugged back half-heartedly.

“Hey, mom. I’m actually in a hurry, but I was wondering. Is that old book about herbs and spices of India still here? The one I told you I wanted to get for Magnus on his birthday?”

Maryse looked at him, incredulous. “Yes… It’s not his birthday, is it? By the Angel, have I forgotten-” 

Alec stopped her before she could go on a rampage. “No, no, it’s not. I just need it today. Can I have it?” 

Her smile was genuine as she nodded and moved to the back of the store, behind the counter. “Sure. Why? Did you find another gift for his birthday?” she asked conversationally and Alec shook his head.

“No really, I just need it for… Um, well, for…” he trailed off. Maryse glanced at the takeout bag in his hand and then at the book. Her smile grew wider.

“Ah, you forgot something, didn’t you?” she asked and Alec gaped at her. 

“How did you-” he started, but Maryse waved him off, handing him the book.

“Please, I was married for so many years, you just know these things.” she said, her voice dismissive. “It’s a good thing you know Magnus that well. Rose wouldn’t have done the trick, the book might, though.”

She gave him a cheek kiss before Alec dashed out, ready to face his sulking boyfriend.

The apartment seemed empty, but Alec knew where Magnus was.

He took off his jacket and boots quietly, moving towards the bedroom. He found Magnus wrapped in a blanket, leaning back on the headboard and the laptop open before him, a show running.

“Hey.” Alec said carefully, gazing at his boyfriend.

Magnus’ eyes snapped up and even though Magnus was probably trying to stay mad at him, Alec didn’t miss the glint in his eyes as he saw his boyfriend home early. 

“Hi.” Magnus said, eyes quickly going back to the screen.

“Magnus, baby, I’m sorry.” Alec said, coming to the bed and sitting down at the edge of it. He carefully reached out to nudge Magnus underneath all that blanket. Magnus’ lips twitched.

“Is that takeout?” he asked instead, eyeing the bag. Alec beamed, handing it over and Magnus emerged from the blanket to open the bag. 

“For…” Magnus trailed and Alec jumped right in.

“Sorry for not giving you a goodbye kiss.” he said quickly. Magnus nodded, but stayed silent.

“I really am sorry. And I brought you this, to make up for it.” Alec then said, moving the book towards Magnus, letting it fall to his lap.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed at it, before he glanced at Alec in shock. “You bought me a book?”

Alec nodded nervously. “Yes?” he asked and Magnus stayed still.

“Okay, so I may have been a little dramatic.” Magnus said, after a long pause, and the smile was back on his face as he observed the book.

Alec sighed in relief. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to suck up to me. You already brought me food and a book. I love you even though you’re an ass for not kissing me goodbye.”

Alec chuckled, getting fully onto the bed and lifted the blanket. “Scoot over.”

Magnus obliged, letting Alec snuggle next to him and as soon as Alec was in position, he wrapped his arms around his warlock’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye. I love you.” he said and Magnus laughed.

“You’re not going anywhere.” he pointed out and Alec shrugged. 

“I owed you one goodbye kiss. Here’s a ‘hello’ kiss.” he said, kissing Magnus’ nose. The warlock sent him another smile, his glamor dropping.

“You’re an adorable idiot.” Magnus said then and Alec laughed. He reached out to stroke Magnus’ cheek.

“But I love you, too.” Magnus replied and Alec stared at his golden cat-eyes, really happy that he forgot. Thanks to his forgetfulness, he got to come home early. He’d already texted Izzy that he won’t be coming back.

“What are you watching?” Alec asked, nudging Magnus with his nose. Magnus sighed, leaning into him, the take out forgotten and the book still lying in his lap. 

“Nothing more important than you.” Magnus replied, eyes on Alec and the shadowhunter blushed a little. Magnus’ hand went to Alec’s chest as he gently pushed him down onto the bed on his back.

Magnus leaned down and kissed him. Alec let himself relax, his arms going around his boyfriend. Maybe he should forget the goodbye kisses more often.

But when Magnus shuffled closer, his warmth enveloping Alec, the shadowhunter knew he wouldn’t miss not one chance to kiss his boyfriend.

When they finally got to the takeout, it had gone cold and the episode Magnus had been watching had reached its end a long time ago. 

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> This is my second fic on ao3 (more like a oneshot type of thing). If you liked this, then check out my other works here, or on Wattpad - WarmthOfRain.
> 
> I'm also on Instagram - warmthofrain and tumblr - malecbaby.
> 
> Adios, bitches *throws a peace sign*


End file.
